The present invention relates to a method for the attachment of tissues, and more particularly, to a method wherein a cylindrical brush structure is inserted into a hole bored in bone and tissue, such as tendon, is attached to an exposed end of the brush structure. Additionally, the method provides for the occluding of blood vessels by means of the insertion of appropriate brush devices.
During surgery it is necessary to attach, or fixate, tissues to one another where the tissues are of both similar and dissimilar types. Conventional methods include suturing and stapling soft tissues together. These methods however are not suitable for attachment of soft tissues to bone. Due to its rigid composition, suturing is not possible and staples pull free as they are worked loose by repetitive application of stresses.
Special screws and other fixation devices for making attachments to bone have been devised. However, these devices are not easily adapted to the reattachment of tendons which are torn from their points of insertion in the bone, for instance, where small tendons in the fingers are to be reattached to phalanges. Fixation devices for the attachment of tendons in bone should be fabricated of a material that is absorbable in the body. Stress points from resulting from non-absorbable fixation devices, such as screws, bring about bone reabsorption and local necrosis. Such occurrences eventually lead to failure of a repair effected using non-absorbable fixation devices. Therefore, such devices must be removed by a surgeon at a later date. Thus, a need exists for a fixation method permitting absorbable materials to be used in affixing tissues to bone.
Vascular surgery presents a need for an occlusive device which may be inserted into an open blood vessel. For instance, back bleeding from small blood vessels arising from an aorta can be exceedingly troublesome during surgery for an aortic aneurysm. Conventional methods of clamping the vessels are inconvenient or impracticable in certain situations. Therefore, a need exists for a device which can be inserted inside a blood vessel to plug it. Similarly, vascular surgery requires devices that can be inserted into a blood vessel to prevent blood clots from passing therethrough. For example, devices are presently used to prevent large blood clots from passing through avena cava vein and causing pulmonary emboli. The devices presently employed are prone to dislodging and passing through a dilated vena cava vein. Therefore, there is a need for improved fixation methods used in vascular surgery.